The objectives of the proposed meeting are to bring together basic scientists, experimental hematologists, and clinicians to provide an overview of current studies in patients with aplastic anemia and other marrow failure states. The emphasis will be on recent observations, especially hematological problems that have clinical relevance such as clonality in aplastic anemia, late malignant diseases after immune suppression, bone marrow transplant from unrelated donors, and appropriate treatment strategies for advanced immunosuppressive and bone marrow transplantation protocols. The meeting will be attended by invited speakers from around the world. It will provide a forum which will facilitate the transfer of insights from basic work to the bedside and, vice versa, will formulate clinical questions that may be approachable by basic investigations. It is expected that the proposed international workshop will also have the salutary effect of increasing collaboration among investigators and between institutions and countries. Since aplastic anemia is an infrequent disease, only collaborative efforts are likely to advance the field more rapidly.